A Beautiful love with a Beast of a secret
by Kennygirlgreen
Summary: This is a modern twist on the classical Disney fairytale, with a bit of a darker twist yet to be revealed. Just read the first chapter, im sure you won't be disapointed and don't forget to REVIEW! (I don't own any of these characters, though the plot is all mine!)
1. Getting to know you

Belle and her best friend Charlie, whom she affectionately called Chip stood in the middle of gym class wearing their matching blue shorts and grey t-shirts. Everyone knew girl P.E classes were a joke, they'd been playing Ping-Pong in on stage adjoining the gym for three months, watching the boys play basketball and get sweaty. Belle and Chip were no acceptations; they were by far the weirdest of all the girls there, with their messenger bags filled with books and their above average IQ's, not that they minded.

Chip would even go as far to say she hated their gym class, they were stuck with all the preppy snobs and mostly they just wanted to be left alone, but on days like these. They never were.

"So how's the cuckoo's nest Beelllllll" Some snob upperclassmen sneered with a fleet of Barbie's behind her, all of them were probably taking weight loss drugs.

Belle merely rolled her eyes and turned back to face Chip, it wasn't long until a chorus of ping pong balls showered upon her, the snob holding a basket that was once filled over her head.

"You should be nice to me, I can make your life a whole lot worst you know." She snapped throwing the basket onto the table in front of her.

"You're just jealous because your boyfriend has some perverted fetish with me!" Belle snapped whipping around. "It's not my fault that I'm the only girl to say no to that disgusting pig. Have a little self-worth."

The look on that snobs face could have melted the paint plastered on her face. She grabbed the red Gatorade on the table next to Belle and ripped the cap off. But before she could do anything a basketball shot across the gym and hit the girl's hand, tossing the bottle onto the stage.

The entire girls P.E class swiveled in one fluid motion, their eyes landing on one Adam Kingston. He had just moved here from god knows where, like literally today was his first day. His face was set in stone, revealing no emotions though all the guys behind him were snickering. He ran up to stage and hoisted himself up brushing past the girls and picking up his ball. He stopped mid-way, to look at snob-face, whose real name is Cathy. She batted her eyes and made some poor excuse for a flirt with her hair.

Just as quickly he turned himself to Belle. "Are you okay? I'm sure this nice girl didn't mean to pour your drink all over you." He turned back. "Though that is what it looked like, but I like to look for the best in people. Maybe you should try that before picking on this innocent girl." He threw an arm around Belle; the first thing she noticed was he didn't wear cologne. She liked that. "Just because she has a higher IQ doesn't mean she looks down on you, I'm sure she'd be perfectly happy to offer you tutoring" he glanced at the bottle lying spilt on the ground. "Well maybe not anymore, I guess it's just you and me after school then Belle, oh and your friend Charlie." He smiled glancing at the girl behind him. "See ya later ladies." He said, purposefully NOT looking at Cathy and jumped off the stage, earning a round of applause from the boy's gym class. The man had been here less than a day and earned the entire grade's respect.

Cathy (who's face could kill the devil) stormed off into the locker room, since the bells had rung.

Bell sighed and grabbed some paper towels from the hallway wetting them in the fountain. "Chip, can you get a note for me from coach? I'm going to clean up that stupid drink."

"The janitor will get it!" Chip said laughing.

"No, it's my drink, my problem" Belle insisted running back into the gym, where surprisingly enough Adam was still messing around. She knelt next to the spilt drink and looked up, she clearly had his attention. "Thanks, I really owe you one." She said pressing the paper towels into the mess. "That girl is a real witch." She heard him jump onto the stage again and he knelt down to help her clean up the mess.

"Well, I'm serious about tutoring after school. In my last school I was learning Spanish, but they don't offer it here. I had to switch to French, and from what I hear you're the best French speaker in the school."

Belle blushed and nodded. "My parents immigrated before I was born, they always spoke it at home so it was my first language until I started school, my French is still better than my English."

This caused Adam to chuckled lightly, a sound Belle discovered, she enjoyed immensely. Just then Chip came crashing into the gym.

"Belle I am so sorry, I went to shower and when I came out everyone was gone….and I found this." She cringed holding up one of Belle's favorite blue shirts which were now sporting two very large holes where her boobs would have gone.

Belle sighed. "That's alright Chip, did they leave my skirt alone?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea, your shirt was the only thing they could get out from between the locker the holes."

"Can't you borrow something from her?" Adam asked, clearly displeased by Cathy's childish reaction.

Belle blushed and shook her head. Charlie laughed speaking up. "If you hadn't noticed, Belle's got more upstairs than I do….a lot more!"

"CHARLIE!" she snapped whipping her head around, daggers shooting from her eyes.

Adam laughed again scratching the back of his head. "I've got clean shirts in my gym locker." He jumped off the stage and ran out the door.

Bell finished the cleaning job and threw away the paper towels when Adam returned with a shirt in hand. "I insist." He said handing it to her. "If I hadn't upset her than none of this would have happened."

Belle smiled. "Thank you."

"You better watch you're back too Adam, this is hardly the first wave of attacks and Cathy's boyfriend is a jerk."

He just shrugged, he obviously wasn't very worried.

"I'll see you later then?" Belle asked

Adam smiled and nodded before disappearing into his own locker room. Bell raced through the locker room tearing into her light blue skirt and black high tops. She examined Adam's shirt, well sweater. It was a black sweater covered in geometric designs that formed a dragon wrapping around the waist. When she put it on it revealed just how muscular Adam really was, she was like a straw in a cup. She threw that thought aside, quickly brushing her long brown hair, which made her think about Adam's honey colored hair which he sported in a shaggy cut fashion which really showed off his bright blue eyes.

She took a moment, of guilt and inhaled the scent that was coming off his sweater. No cologne, all natural and…intoxicating.

She brushed off the thought grabbing her bag and note from the coach and ran to her next class. Just in time for the bell to ring, the teacher dismissed it after seeing the note. She scanned the classroom and gave Cathy a look that said, you tried, you failed, now go melt in a bucket of water you & #$%.

The rest of school went off without a hitch, and Belle was stuck after school trying to reach the top shelf of her locker, which somehow Cathy had gotten into and put her book up there. Cathy and her boyfriend Garret, along with a group of friends were snickering. Seeing as Belle was very short, despite being 17 years old she was only about 5'1 in height. She was currently four inches too short to reach the top shelf, much less find or even seeing anything hidden in its depths.

Just as she was about to go find a teacher Adam, once again rescued her. He put a hand on her waist and put the other one into the shelf, revealing a small, leather bound book filled with Belle's sketches. She sighed in relief, then blushed realizing his hand had left her waist.

Cathy and her friends sighed and left the hallway, seemingly no longer entertained.

"Thanks, again." She said smiling, stuffing the book into her messenger bag. "I asked to get a bottom locker but the principle said I would be fine." She always hated these half lockers anyway.

Adam smiled and opened the locker below hers, where he pulled his own gym bag from. "Well for now on I'm here to help you with all your shelf reaching needs."

Before she could respond a violent musical number erupted from Belle's pocket she fumbled to answer it, Chip on the other line screaming frantically.

"BELLE YOU MISSED THE BUS!"

She groaned, walking home took almost 30 minutes. "I'll see you later."

"You take the bus?" he asked, clearly amused. "No license?"

"No car." She corrected closing her locker; a jingling beside her face caught her attention.

"I'll give you a lift."

"Ok, that's it. Its official, Adam you are my hero." She said smiling. "Oh, and I promise to clean your sweater."

"Keep it; it looks better on you anyway." He flashed her one of those boy smiles that could have been considered flirting.

"Oh my god." She whispered, the parking lot was empty except for one lone motorcycle. "I'm going to die."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked smirking. "Thought I was your hero?" he opened a small cubby and lifted her messenger bag and his duffel, quickly stuffing them in.

"Then that makes this your fatal flaw, killing me on a bike accident." She said looking down. "Of all the days to wear a skirt."

He chuckled again and handed her one of two helmets. His has a lion painted on it so its jaw was opening around the eye shield and its main filled the rest of the helmet. Hers was covered in roses and thorny stems. He saddled the bike, putting on his helmet. "If you tuck your skirt in you should be fine, that sweaters long enough that you could sit on it and no one would notice."

Belle nodded and put the helmet on herself and threw one leg over using his back as her anchor to settle herself. A hot blush covered her face, seeing her almost completely bare thighs pressed against his jeans made her feel, weird. He reached back and pulled her hands around his waist, after she got the hint she leaned forward into him holding on tightly.

"What time do you have to be home by?"

"Just before dinner." She said confused.

"Good, let's go for a ride."

He revved the engine and tore off out of the parking lot; Belle squeaked and tightened her arms. She felt a low vibration which must have been him laughing. Her eyes were closed tight for about five minutes before she opened them, she had no idea where they were. It was some abandoned back round that was going through open fields and trees, it was beautiful.

They rode through hills and a small dirt trail until they came up to an iron gate; behind it was an abandoned mansion. The windows and glass long gone, vines had taken over and wrapped it in a mysterious blanket sewn by Mother Nature.

He turned off the bike and Bell immediately slid off, amazingly without stumbling. "Whoa… Adam what is this place?" she leaned against the iron gates.

"This is a date." He pushed the gates gently; they creaked and groaned open before giving away at dead vines and opening.

Belle blushed deeply, date?

He grabbed her hand and led her towards the house. "I wouldn't go upstairs just yet, I haven't checked the floors up there yet but the first floor seems okay." He gave the door a light shove and it gave away, sliding against the floor like sandpaper. Though the sun was beginning to set there was enough light to see the inside. It had wooden floors and the stairs had railings carved into animals, mostly lions. The wallpaper was yellowing and peeling with age, you could see where picture frames had once been, that now lay cracked on the floor beneath their once decorative display.

"A long time ago, a prince lived here with his loving mother and father." Adam whispered behind her, giving the mansion a sense of wonder.

As he continued the story, the years of age seemed to melt away in front of her. The now dilapidated mansion became a night of golden paint and wonder.

"A sickness traveled to them from the village, killing the boy's parents while he was still a child. Overwhelmed with money the boy grew selfish and hateful. With only servants to accompany him he grew cruel to the outside world and soon became a recluse, before he was even 20 years old. When he refused a woman's plea for shelter from the storm, she revealed herself as a beautiful enchantress and cursed him to wear his ugliness on the outside instead of his angelic façade."

"Are you describing 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

An emotion flashed across his eyes, one Belle couldn't identify.

"it's French" she explained unsure if he was upset. "My mother used to tell it to me when I was young."

He nodded. "It's similar" he looked out the window. "It's about dinner time."

He opened the door and gestured for her to follow. "What about the story?" she asked by his bike, he smirked.

"How about Saturday instead?"

Her hear flipped in her chest and she smiled. "Absolutely."

The ride back to town was as magical as the one out, though all the scenery seemed to hold something new for Belle. When they got to her house she could see her father in the open garage messing with some sort of fast money scheme. She sighed and got off the bike with Adam. He handed her bag, but refused to take the helmet.

"It's yours; you'll need it when I pick you up tomorrow. Let's say, lunch?"

Belle smiled and nodded unable to hide her joy. "I had a really good time today."

He was grinning and leaned in really close before placing one, well deserved kiss on Belle's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I put my number in your phone. I look forward to reading a text I hope to receive when I get home in about ten minutes." Without another word, but one more meaningful look in his eyes, Adam was off down the road into the sunset. Oh god Belle was falling hard.


	2. Getting to find out more about you

"Who was that Belle?" her father said stumbling around the garage trying to get the smoke out of his eyes.

"Adam." She said with a secret smile, her cheek was still hot from his lips.

"Your boyfriend?"

"I don't know" she admitted. "Maybe." She kissed his cheek where it was clean. "I'll go make dinner, go wash up."

As soon as she got inside she whipped out her phone, knowing immediately 'Beasty Boy' had not been there prior to Adam.

**B: Really, Beasty Boy? Wasn't that a band?**

A: That would be the Beastie Boys, my dearly undereducated Belle. I'm disappointed, it took you 13 minutes.

**B: In my defense I was helping my dad.**

A: Please don't tell me you're one of those girls with father fetishes I have to live up to.

**B: You're disgusting. **

A: Good, though most would just call me a bad boy ;)

**B: Yea I bet you're a real rebel without a cause.**

A: Oh I have a cause alright.

**B: ?**

A: It's a secret B; it's a part of my mysterious, dark and brooding façade.

**B: So you admit it's a façade?**

A: I admit nothing, except I'm going to pick you up at 12:00 on the dot. Talk to you later B.

-The next day-

"Chip?" she asked questionably answering her phone.

"OMG OMG OMG SOMEONE SAID THEY SAW YOU LEAVE WITH ADAM! ON HIS BIKE! I so won't be mad at you anymore if you tell me EVERYTHING!"

"How about you come over tomorrow, and I'll tell you about Adam and I's date today too?" she knew she was baiting her friend, in a rather cruel way.

"OOOHHHHHHH" she squealed. "OKOKOKOKOK I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW BRIGHT AND FUCKING EARLY!" the phone clicked.

Belle rolled away from her desk, she had to get ready. She decided on a pair of white shorts and her black high tops, on top of that she wore a white blouse like shirt with no sleeves and a black vest on top of it, coupled with a small gold bracelet with red stones. She brushed her head before tying it into a long braid that fell to her elbows. She left a note for her dad and grabbed the helmet, rushing out to Adam's bike; she wished she could see his face behind his lion head helmet.

When she saddled the bike she felt a familiar blush creep up her cheeks, being so close to him. She wondered if he felt the same way with her arms around him. He leaned back pulling his helmets screen up. "You look really nice." He said loud enough so Belle could hear it, her heart flipped and she felt her hands tighten, he laughed again. She could feel it. As he took off down the road she took this time to examine him in her mind.

He was wearing a short sleeve black shirt, which was pleasantly tight around his biceps and chest, with a bark of dark jeans and biking boots. She could feel his abs flexing under her hands and she thanked god she had lose those 10 pounds last summer, leaving her with a smooth and flat stomach which was now pressed against his toned back.

When they pulled up to the mansion, he rode his bike past the gates and right up to the porch steps. She hopped off quickly and pulled the helmet off her head, Adam sat on his bike smiling.

"What?" she asked confused. "Is there something on my face?" she touched her nose and cheeks.

Adam chucked and shook his head. "No, you're perfect."

She was relieved he turned around to pull out lunch that was settled in the bike's cubby. This way he couldn't see her blush, she was doing that an awful lot lately.

Inside the mansion Adam had set up a blanket surrounded with old fashioned three tiered candles. The lunch he packed, consisted of assorted fruits, chips and red Gatorade.

"I've known you two days and you already know so much about me." She said proudly taking the drink he handed her. "Tell me about yourself."

"How about we do what all cheesy couples do, exchange questions, you first."

"Okay Adam, why did your family move here?"

"My parents died, I'm living here on my own with what they left me in their will. I came here because I have an uncle in town I'm currently staying with until I can find my own place, plus my family owns the building."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered abandoning her train of thought. "My mother died last year, I know how you must feel."

He smiled in a comforting way and squeezed her hand. "So what's Belle short for? Surly not Isabel?"

"No." she said sighing and pressed her hands to her face. "God it's so embarrassing!" she cried before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Belladonna"

"Ahhhh." He said smiling; he had lay onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "Beautiful Lady, I believe is the translation." He took a grape and plopped it into his mouth.

"Why is your helmet painted like a lion's head?" she asked taking a strawberry herself.

He paused for a moment, thinking thoughtfully. "It's probably the beastly boy inside me." He grinned with his sarcastic, yet clever comment.

Belle rolled her eyes and tossed the strawberry pit aside. "I thought you were deeper than that." She said sighing, trying to keep her secret smile under wraps. Before he could reply a rock shot through the window and hit Belle right in the face. She gasped cupping her face in her hands, turned away from Adam.

"Oh my god!" Adam crawled over the fruit ignoring the mess me made and touched her hands. "Let me see." He gently tugged her hands away, a dark mark right around the side of her eye revealing a small cut where blood had begun to pool. "You're going to be okay, no stitches." His eyes flashed with anger. "I'm going to go find that ass hole." He jumped to his feet and ran out of the house, it had begun to rain. Garret was standing in the field with a handful of rocks.

"Yo! Adam I want to discuss what you said to my girl." He dropped the rocks and walked towards him. Adam ignored everything he said and grabbed Garrets shirt collar.

"You arrogant prick! You just hit my girlfriend!" He shoved him to the ground, clearly ready to kill him when two, small hands grabbed his arm.

"Adam, let's just go. Don't get into a fight, please."

"This bitch is your girlfriend?" Garret let out a sharp snort. "I'm sorry to say she doesn't put out very much, oh Belle is a real tease, isn't that right?"

"Go to hell." She snapped, Adam saw clearly something else was going on. "Please Adam." She pressed his helmet to his chest, she already had hers. "Take me somewhere else." The rain had completely soaked all of Belle's cloths and hair, along with Adam's.

Adam nodded and they both put their helmets on, quickly starting the bike before Garret could stop them. Though Adam held the bike still for a moment to kick up mud into Garrets face, it worked.

Instead of exiting out the gates, where his car was parked he took off around the house to another rode that seemed to be hidden unless you knew where you were looking. He tore off down this road, kicking up mud behind them as they went until they got to a normal paved road, and from there they drove back to town. He stopped at a stop light, where to go? He wanted to speak with her in private but his house wasn't an option.

"My dad won't be home for a few hours." She said reading his thoughts. "We can go there."

He nodded and drove to her house, a route he had taken a couple times now and felt familiar to him. When they arrived he parked his bike neatly in the rode, the rain had stopped but they were both soaked. He followed her in silently, racking his mind how to ask the question.

"You still hungry?" she asked touching her stomach, he nodded. They had barley any time to eat something. "What kind of pizza do you like?" she asked snatching a twenty on the fridge. "Dad's going to be late so he left me cash." She popped the dollar grinning and sat down.

"Belle, don't get mad." He said blushing and turning away. "Your shirt."

He heard a quick squeak, she had discovered the same thing he had. The rain had made her shirt cling like skin, and clearly showed the outline AND detail of her bra.

"OHMYGODI'LLBERIGHTBACK!" she yelped running past him with impressive speed. When she returned she was wearing the sweater he had given her.

"Laundry shortage?" he asked grinning from the couch. She threw him a towel to dry and a shot of her tongue.

"Pizza" she continued pulling out her phone.

"Any kind of animal" He said grinning with yet another clever quip, okay well not that clever.

She rolled her eyes. "Boys" and called the pizza place, successfully ordering one half cheese half meat lovers pizza. She plopped down next to him and there was a split second of silence.

"What did he mean?" he whispered gently touching her hair.

She looked at him for a moment and a silent, stray tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away almost absently and stood abruptly. "I'll be right back." She set the twenty on the table and ran up the stairs, Adam just behind her.

"Belle." He begged grabbing her arms. "I want to help you!" he pleaded in a low voice he cupped her head and kissed her forehead. That's what broke the wall. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body, folding her into him while she cried. After a long time, she spoke.

"He tried to…he didn't but…." That was all it took and he understood. He attacked her, she got away but he had gotten very close. He touched her chin and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I will _never _hurt you like that. I won't push you either." Their eyes met and she knew he meant it, she smiled.

"Did you mean it when you called me your girlfriend?" she whispered smiling, the moment of pain gone and forgotten.

He smiled and nodded. "I mean, if you want to be. If not…"

"I do!" she said hurriedly, the bell rang and released them from the awkward moment. She ran downstairs and practically threw the money at the guy who took the tip happily and left. They camped out in front of the TV watching some horrid rendition of a vampire movie that she refused to pay attention to.

By the time the movie reached its end they had both discarded their shoes onto the floor. Adam lay on the couch at full length with Belle lying against him, her head resting on his chest, tucked neatly under his chin with a blanket wrapped around them lightly. Absently she traced patterns on his chest and stared at the screen now playing old 'Buffy the Vampire slayer' episodes. After a moment, without any pre-thought or planning she lifted her finger from his chest and tapped his chin for awareness. He looked down for a moment, giving her his full and absolute attention. She shifted slightly so her face hovered above his and tapped his bottom lip.

Now by this move someone may thing Belle had a lot of practice coaxing a kiss out of a boy, well they would be wrong. This was Belle's and Adam's first kiss.

He immediately responded to her action and gently placed a kiss upon her lips. The first thing he noticed was they still had a hint of strawberries on them, the second was her lips were a lot fuller than they looked and thirdly was how soft they were, like rose petals. He closed his eyes like her, and recanted all of her in his mind. Her small body that felt so fragile and fit perfectly into his, dark brown hair and brown eyes that seem to consume him, her rose petal lips and cream skin. She did the same.

She ran her eyes over his preserved image behind her lips. His sculpted body and strong jaw line, which for some reason attracted women. His hair was like honey and his eyes were blue like a clear sky. His lips were rougher than she thought they would be, but she didn't mind. She kept her hands on his chest and felt his slip around her waist and wrapped around her.

She felt their lips part each other's as the kiss grew deeper. Just as she predicted Adam was about to do something interesting with his tongue, her phone started vibrating in her pocket, which alerted Adam immediately since her pocket had been pressed against a certain part of his anatomy that will remain nameless.

She blushed and answered the phone quickly, holding herself away for a moment. "Yea?" she said not even glancing at the caller ID.

"What?" she asked, the storm had returned and was clearly causing interference. "Daddy?" she sounded worried. She pulled herself to a sitting position; Adam sat up on his elbows. "Yea…yea I can…..Dad?" she looked at her phone confused and rolled from the couch and changed the channel.

But the power went off before she could and they were immersed into a sea of black.

"What did your dad say?"

"Tornado warning, he said he's fine but we don't have a basement." She said almost frantically. Suddenly the storm awoke at the sound of her fear. The old house creaked and windows began to shake in their frames. They looked outside and trees were whipping violently and cars were even moving. In fact Adam's bike was gone.

"Fuck" he muttered then glanced apologetically.

"I'd be pissed too." She said smiling. Suddenly her front door blew open with a loud howl and everything began to shake. Without warning Adam grabbed Belle and the blanket and carried her to the bathroom down the hall. He laid her in the tub face down and threw the blanket over her head before climbing on top of her himself.

The house gave a few more creaks and began to shake a loud crash and tearing sound told them that windows and doors were now gone. This house was at the base of the tornado. Adam only pressed against her harder, desperate to keep her safe. She felt him brace his knees and arms against the frame of the tub, like a lock on a box keeping her safe beneath him.

She felt the tub shake and grabbed his hand instinctively. He pressed himself against her tighter, she hadn't thought that possible. The wind howled and sheets of rain began to fill the tub.

A loud crash exploded next to her ear and she knew something had fallen, glass shattered and she feared for Adam. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, though they would later discover it had only been about thirty minutes. When it was over she opened her eyes, not that she remembered shutting them.

"Adam?" she asked. She felt his body slack.

"A piece of the ceiling fell. We'll have to stay like this until someone comes, which should be soon since your dad knows we're here."

She shifted slightly and pulled the blanket down. She turned under him so she was facing him, not that she could SEE anything, it was completely dark.

"You should relax." She said noting he was still braced against the tub. "The last thing you need is a muscle cramp in a tight space like this."

"There's nowhere to…"

"Can you move under me? We could fit in here like we did on the couch." She smiled at the memory. "Chip and I dove in here once during a rain sleepover."

Adam chuckled and moved his hand under her back shifting her as he slipped under her relaxing since he could stretch out now. She reached into her pocket and used the light to see above them. The ceiling, the fucking ceiling was keeping them in.

"Fuck" he muttered shifting. "Busted pipe." He said shifting again. "Call someone Belle, if the tub fills were screwed."

She felt the bottom of the tub; sure enough water was rushing up from the drain. She tried dialing 911, but no answer, her dad, no answer. Not even chip picked up. "We're going to have to try and move it ourselves." She said shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"Alright, lay with your back on top of me and press your hands against the ceiling and shove it sideways, if we can throw it off enough we may be able to get out through the crack."

Belle nodded and turned until she lay directly on his chest, her head resting next to his. She placed her hands and feet onto the ceiling, Adam's hands right next to hers. They shoved once and felt a little give, but not much.

"Hello!" a voice came from the outside.

"In here!" Belle yelled in relief. "We're in the bathtub!" she heard shuffling

"DON'T MOVE THE CEILING!" he yelled desperately. Adam reacted with animal quick instincts and once again placed himself over Belle.

"Why!" she yelled again, touching Adam's face in the dark.

"…..It's better you don't know. In this case the ceiling is protecting you."

"But the tub's filling!" she yelled.

"I'll fix it, hold on!" When he returned she heard a large power tool. She heard him tap the tub.

"That's where he's going to cut."

Adam pushed her as far away from this spot as he could, a good two inches. The blade was small, but made a vertical hole up the tubs length, the tub would fill no more than an inch before draining out. "If I try and cut you out chances are the tub will be crushed by the ceiling. This is all I can offer you. I'm going to go find a crew to get this crap off of you!"

"So, maybe now's a good time to finish our game?" Belle said smiling. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine too." She smiled again.

"Okay, Belle. What's your favorite animal."

"Sloths." She said without skipping a beat. "Yours?

"Lions, who's the first boy you kissed?"

"You." She said quietly touching the neck of his shirt. "Who's the first girl you kissed?"

"You." He smiled leaning in and kissed her lightly, before nuzzling her neck and placing tiny butterfly kisses. Much to her embarrassment she gasped. He grinned and nipped her neck again, grazing his teeth behind her ear.

"We're trapped in a tub because of a tornado and you thought let's make out." Belle said giggling.

"mmmm hmmmm" he said still placing kisses on her neck but trailed back to her face.

"What about that story you were going to tell me? The one with the enchantress and the prince?"

He paused for a moment and pulled away. "I guess now's a good time for that as well. Well, the curse wasn't exactly as cut and dry as the Disney movie. It was at first though. He was this beast, similar to what the movie showed. Then he met a beautiful lady." Belle smiled. "She lifted the curse after a while, because she loved him despite his ugly face and they loved each other for a very long time after that. Until one day, the man who had been seeking the girl's affections returned. They thought he was dead after he attacked the castle and the prince threw him from a cliff. But when the man attacked the prince reverted to his beastly for to protect his beloved. But much like a wild animal, the prince was riled up and couldn't calm down. When the beauty tried to approach him he lashed out and killed her." He paused for a moment; she could have sworn she heard his voice catch. "The grief over took him and he once again became human. The enchantress, seeing all of this felt pity for the beast and gave him another spell. The prince and a few of his servants were made immortal and they would live until the beauty was born again. He's still searching for her."

"That's…..so sad." Belle said touching his face again. He turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Maybe not." He said smiling. "After all, the prince and his beauty get to fall in love all over again."

She slapped his chest playfully and smiled. "That was the longest pick up line I've ever heard!"

"We're back!" a voice called next to the tub.

"Thank god" Belle said smiling. The sound of heavy machinery filled their ears and they heard pieces of the building being move above them, and finally. The ceiling keeping them trapped. Belle squinted at the light and blinked a few times. It was so bright the sun was literally giving Adam this angelic halo.

He got up quickly and pulled her to her feet, looking around…..her house was leveled. He glanced at her quickly; after the crew was finished they moved onto the next house. She stumbled from the bathroom and he followed her carefully, scared she might break. He watched her go to the remains of what might have been her room.

* * *

PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
